The Fire at Mary Anne's House II
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne's house has been burnt down. When she saw that every picture of Kayla-including a special DVD Kaylee made-were burnt into ashes, she got very upset. Worst of all, Mary Anne got blamed for throwing a cigar. Sharon almost signed Mary Anne off!
1. The New CD

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was walking home from school when my best friend, Kristy Thomas, caught up to me.

"How dare you leave without me," teased Kristy as we laughed.

I forgot she was coming to the studios with me today. Honestly! Who am I? I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 years old and a long time Stoneybrook, Connecticut resident. I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School.

I've been recording CDs with Cam Geary for about a year. I also did a movie of Rebecca Moorse and Samuel Johnson as well last year. I was Rebecca while Cam was Samuel. That was fun. At the studios, I changed into this very long princess dress with a crown. That would be for the pictures later for the CD cover when it's done. I wrote_ I Still Believe in You, Fairy Tales, Kayla's Watching Over Me, I'll Always Be In Your Life, _and _Dad's Song_- a special song I made just for him.

After all, Dad's the one who raised me on his own after Mom died when I was very small. Now, I got a beloved stepfamily and two devoted adopted siblings. First of all, Sharon Schafer, was actually Dad's old girlfriend from high school. She's been living in California since college. She got married there and had two children, Dawn & Jeff. Then, the Schafers got divorced and Sharon returned here with her kids. Jeff didn't adjust the move and went back to California not long before Dad and Sharon got married. Dawn and I enjoy to be stepsisters. In fact, when we first met, when we found out Dad and her mom went out way back in high school, we wanted to be sisters. I'm glad we are. Jeff visits here often.

Like I said, I got two adopted siblings. Their names are Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa. They get along wonderful. Carlos lost his family-including his two older siblings-at age eight. His room was an attic. Meredith's father was killed after a tour bus blew up. That was before she joined my family as an exchange student. She and I became friends right away. We share my room. We enjoy that. Then, she learned that her mom and only younger sister died the same way her father did.

Carlos happens to be my friend, too! I met him when we were in sixth graders. He attended Stoneybrook Day School, which is across town. He was a basketball player since he was a fifth grader. I was glad he's my brother now. His friend, Lily Anne Rose, who is also an orphan, went to Stoneybrook Middle School with me. We all attend Stoneybrook High School since that's the only high school we have here.

Cam and I were in the recording room to get ready to record our new CD. The title for the CD was going to be _Mary Anne Spier and Cam Geary: A Royal Musical_. Cool idea, huh? We liked that idea of the title.

"First up is _I Still Believe in You_," announced Jennifer.

The song started playing.

"I believe in God who loves and helps you everyday. I believe in angel and guardian angels. I always believe in anything. There's one thing I'll always believe in. I still believe in you no matter what happens. I still believe in love. I'll love you everyday. There's one thing you should know. I still believe in you," I sang as the song continued. "I believe in doctors who make you feel better. I believe in everything. I know I'm never too old to believe in anything. I believe in my family and friends who are right by my side. There's one think I believe in the most. I still believe in you no matter what happens. I still believe in love. I'll love you everyday. There's one thing you should know. I still believe in you. Oh!"

The song kept playing from the guitar and horn.

"Oh! I still believe in you no matter what happens. I still believe in love. I'll love you everyday. There's one thing you should know. I still believe, I still believe, oh, I still believe in you," I sang as the song ended.

After we did the other songs, the CD is completed. We had our pictures taken. Cam was on the front cover and I was on the back cover. It was all done after that. We changed into our regular clothes.

"You really did look like a real live princess in that dress," commented Kristy.

"I totally agree with you," I said.

We were having dinner while we were chatting. I eat an early supper at the studios Monday through Friday, so my family don't need to worry about me to eat at home. Cam and I eat out every now and then. We were having pepperoni pizza delievered from Pizza Hut. Kristy likes any pizza toppings. Both Cam and I enjoy plain and pepperoni the best. After we had dinner, Mr. Hall brought me and Kristy back to my house since she has her backpack there. It's only Tuesday anyway. At home, Charlie picked her up an hour later. We already did our homework first right after we got home.

I was cooking dinner. Dawn said Dad and Sharon wanted macaroni and cheese. She was baby-sitting. I'm not exactly into cooking, but I'm starting to like to do it. Carlos and Meredith are home for dinner. They were setting the tables for themselves, Dad, and Sharon. Dawn won't be home until after nine pm. The dinner was ready by the Dad and Sharon came home from work at the same time.

"Just in time. Dinner is served," I said.

I was telling them about the new CD Cam and I made.

"You already made it?" asked Sharon.

"Yes," I replied. "The CD cover pictures are already taken as well. I was in a long princess dress along with the crown. Cam is on the front and I'm on the back like it was planned."

"That's good," said Sharon.

"I know," I agreed.

The only person who didn't speak one word was Dad. That's not like Dad to me. Why? He's _always_ talkative and it's usually the other way around-me. After dinner, I was talking to Carlos about Dad.

"I noticed that, too," said Carlos.

"So did I," said Meredith.

"That was very unusual," I said as they both agreed.

After we finished cleaning the kitchen, I decided to go see Dad who was in the living room.

"Dad," I said.

That was when he looked up smiling at me.

"What's up, peanut?" asked Dad.

"I noticed how quiet you were at dinner," I said. "Meredith and Carlos noticed that as well."

"I had a busy day, that's all," said Dad.

"You were never like that. It's usually the opposite way around," I said as we both laughed.

At nine-forty-five, Dawn came home late from baby-sitting for the Barretts kids; Buddy, Suzi, and Marnie.

"Mrs. Barrett was stuck in traffic. She just came home five minutes ago. She didn't call to tell me because she left her cell phone at home," said Dawn.

"What a surprise," I said as we giggled.

At ten, I was nauseous before I went to bed, but thankfully, it went away before I went to sleep.


	2. Mary Anne's House Burns Down

At one-thirty, I could feel something wet. When I woke up, it was my cat, Tigger. Then, I could hear something loud.

"What is that noise?" I asked to myself.

"Get out quick! The house is on fire," a voice called out.

Fire? Meredith and I got up feeling the door to make sure it wasn't hot as we fled out there. We got outside just time before the stairs were ready to collapse any minute. Thank goodness, Sharon and Carlos were out before that. That was a close call. Out there, I noticed something was missing. Uh-oh. Where's Tigger? Is he trapped in the house fire? I hope not.

"Tigger!" I cried out.

I knew I had to stay out. Two firetrucks has arrived. I was trying not to cry. I was on the other side of the tree and did end up crying. I just hoped Tigger would be out safe and sound. Dad noticed that and came over to me.

"I just noticed Tigger's not out here with us. I hope he'll be found alive once the fire goes out," I said.

"I'm sure he will, honey," said Dad putting his arm around me.

That was when I heard a meow. The firefighters saved Tigger! He jumped off one of them and ran to me.

"Tigger! I'm glad you're okay," I said as I held onto him.

He didn't care. But he was shaking a little. It was a bit windy, so the fire was put out at two-thirty.

"It's safe to go in now," said a firefighter.

"Okay," said Dad.

We did. All I'm worried about are pictures of my best friend, Kayla Willis, who died of cancer last year. I went to my burnt bedroom to look for them. Then, I found a scrapbook with a bunch of Kayla's pictures that were burnt. Somehow, Mom's picture is safe. I just hope this DVD that had pictures of me, Kayla, and Kaylee, who made it for me as a Christmas gift isn't burnt. In fact, Kayla made it, too. I'm scared to find out. But I couldn't find it. When I did, that CD melted. I could not believe all of pictures of Kayla-including the DVD-are burnt into ashes. They were everything to me. I keep the memories I had with Kayla even before she passed on. That was when tears started to flow and I ran over to the barn and started weeping again.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon who was looking for me.

"I'm not sure," said Dad when he spotted me in the barn sobbing. "I should go see her. She's upset about something. Excuse me."

He went over to the barn to join me.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" asked Dad.

"When I found pictures of Kayla, I noticed they were all burnt into ashes. Even the DVD Kayla and Kaylee made me melted. They meant everything to me," I said while I kept weeping.

"I know," said Dad putting my head against him and I hugged him. "It'll be okay."

"The only picture that was safe was Mom's picture," I said.

Dawn came over and said, "Mr. Thomas and Kristy are here. They heard about the house fire. We can stay with them until our house gets fixed."

"Okay," said Dad. "What can we do though? Our clothes are burnt."

"We can use their clothes for the night and buy new ones tomorrow," replied Dawn.

"Okay. Come on, honey," said Dad as he got me. "You can go with Kristy. We'll use our car."

"Okay," I said wiping my tears.

"Are you alright?" asked Dawn as I told her about the burnt pictures and DVD Kayla and Kaylee made me and was shocked. "That's terrible!"

"I know," I agreed.

I went to Mr. Thomas' car and Kristy noticed how upset I was. I told her about it.

"No kidding! I'm sorry about what happened," said Kristy.

"Thanks," I said trying not to sob again.

When we got their house down the street from me, I was tired and went back to bed. I was going to share Kristy's room for now. I'm glad about having my best friend by my side. The rest of my family came ten minutes later and went to bed, too. An hour later, I was tossing and turning in bed while dreaming about our house fire and Kayla, who was trapped, was burnt to death.

"No, no. No, no. Kayla!" I was calling out. "No, no. Kayla!"

Kristy turned over noticing that as she got up to go over to me and said, "Mary Anne."

"No, no," I continued. "No, no."

That was when Dad came by and said, "Is she okay?"

"She's dreaming," said Kristy.

Dad came in and sat with me while I kept dreaming.

"I can take over. Thank you," said Dad. "Honey, it's okay, I'm here."

"No! No!" I was calling out even louder while I kept tossing and turning. "No! No! Kayla!"

"Mary Anne, sweetheart," said Dad as I woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

I was shaking so much.

"What was that about?" asked Dad.

"Our house got burnt down and Kayla got trapped. She was found burnt to death later on," I said.

"Oh, it'll be alright now," said Dad.

I slept terribly for the rest of the night because I kept waking up from having that dream three times.

"You should stay home from school today," said Dad.

"I think so, too. Plus, I'm afraid I might not focus in classes to cause my grades to go down," I said.

"I know. I'm off today, so I'll be around," said Dad.

"Would you be alright for the studios later on?" asked Sharon.

"I didn't think of that. I'll see how I feel before going there. Otherwise, I'll cancel for the day," I said.

"Would you able to focus there?" asked Dad.

"Who knows? Another thing, should I tell Mr. Hall to get me from school and drop me off here for now?" I asked.

"That's a good idea," agreed Dad.

Later that afternoon, I was _so_ tired that I called Mr. Hall to cancel for today. I told him about what happen to my house and tell him the plans for the time being. I slept for the rest afternoon after that. In the middle of the night, I was wide awake. I was still upset about those burnt pictures of Kayla. I got up and went to Dad.

"Dad," I said.

That was when he saw me there.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad as he sat up.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Still upset about what happened to Kayla's pictures, aren't you?" asked Dad as I just nodded. "It'll be alright."


	3. The Meeting about the Music Videos

The next day, I still didn't go to school, but I did end up going to the studios to keep me busy. Cam felt sorry for me about the house fire. He is very greatful to me. At the studios, our manager, Jennifer Vega, told us we would have another music video. In fact, we're both doing two. My music videos would be _Kayla's Watching Over Me_ and _Dad's Song _while Cam is doing _Love You Always _and _Love Birds_.

"The music video of _Kayla's Watching Over Me_ is going to be a sad one," said Jennifer.

"Sounds easy enough. I had to cry while I was playing Annie. I still have to do so. I know the trick," I said.

"Perfect. All of your music videos are taking place in Savannah, Georgia," continued Jennifer.

"Okay," said Cam.

"And Mary Anne, you'd be bringing any photos of Kayla for the music video. It would be shown at the end," Jennifer kept on.

"Oh," I said.

What Cam and Jennifer didn't know is the pictures of Kayla-including the scrapbook-are burnt. I didn't want to bring that up or I'd just get upset. I don't even know if Jennifer knew a thing about the house fire.

"When am I bringing them?" I asked.

"We'll be leaving next Friday afternoon, so you can bring them then," said Jennifer.

"Okay," I said. "Um, excuse me. I'm just going to the ladies' room."

I got up to get there. I was trying not to cry in the meeting room. In the bathroom, I was in a nervous wreck. What am I going to do? What should I tell them? I could feel tears rolling down. I came out with tissues to be remain in the hallway.

Cam saw me and came to me as he said, "Are you alright? I noticed you were getting upset."

"I don't know if I want to do _Kayla's Watching Over Me _as the music video. What if I get very upset?" I asked.

"That's the idea of the musc video. There is nothing to worry about," smiled Cam.

"Plus, I had pictures of Kayla, but...," I paused while my voice was breaking. "They were all burnt during the house fire."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Cam putting my arms around me.

"What am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell Jennifer?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about it. Would you like me to tell her?" asked Cam.

"Otherwise if I did bring it up, I'll just cry," I added. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Okay I'll tell her later. She doesn't know about the house fire," said Cam.

"Oh. I was very upset when every picture of Kayla including the DVD that Kaylee made me got burnt into ashes," I said.

"I bet. They were everything to you, weren't they?" asked Cam as I nodded and that was when I did end up crying while I was hugging him. "It'll be okay."

"I think I'll just go home," I said.

"Okay. Perhaps going to Friendly's can cheer you up," said Cam.

"Alright, I guess," I said wiping my tears.

"I'll just go tell Jennifer," said Cam as he went to Jennifer. "Mary Anne and I are done for the day. She's too upset to continue."

"Did something happened" asked Jennifer.

"Yes. One; her house got destroyed by fire and two; she isn't sure what she'd do- all of Kayla's pictures including a special DVD Kaylee made for her got burnt," said Cam.

"That's a shame. How come she didn't say something?" asked Jennifer.

"She just told me she didn't want to bring it up because she'd be upset even more," replied Cam. "I'm just bringing her to Friendly's to make her feel better."

"Oh, okay," said Jennifer.

That's what Cam and I did. I was starting to feel a little better, but not _too_ much. Later, when I got back home, I went out back to be alone. I was out on the swing when Dad saw me from the back door.

"She's back early? It's only after four," said Mr. Thomas.

"She's probably still depressed about the burnt pictures," said Dad in a low voice. "I should go see how she is."

He came out to be with me.

"Want some company?" asked Dad.

"I guess," I replied as he sat with me.

"You're home early today," said Dad. "Still upset about the pictures, huh?"

I just nodded and said, "They meant everything to me."

"I know, honey," said Dad stroking my hair.

"I found out we'll be doing another music video. I'll be doing _Kayla's Watching Over Me_. Jennifer wanted me to bring any photos of Kayla. That's what got me upset. How could I do that since they're all burnt?" I asked.

"Does Kaylee have any extra pictures you can have?" asked Dad.

"I didn't think of that," I replied.

"Why don't you ask her?" suggested Dad.

"That's true I could," I said.

"You can go ask her now if you want," said Dad.

"Okay," I said trying to smile a bit.

Leave that to Dad. I hugged him. Then, I walked up to Kaylee's as I got on the porch and rang the doorbell as Kaylee opened the door.

"Hi! I'm so sorry about your house," said Kaylee.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're back from the studios early," said Kaylee.

"I had some things in my mind," I said. "And, I got a problem."

"Spill the beans," said Kaylee.

"I'll be doing the music video of _Kayla's Watching Over Me_," I said.

"No way! You are?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes. Jennifer told me to bring a picture of Kayla, but that is a part of one small problem. When my house got destroyed, all of her pictures, including the scrapbook got burnt," I explained.

"Uh-oh. That is a problem," said Kaylee. "What about the DVD that Kayla and I made you?"

"It got melted, too. I was so upset," I said trying not to cry again.

"Wow," said Kaylee.

"Do you have any extras I could use?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on in," answered Kaylee.

She gave me the one that included all three of us when we visited New York City. I liked that one. That was shortly before my horrible memory stopped me going to the fairs.

"Maybe once your house gets fixed, we can make a new scrapbook," said Kaylee.

"I like the idea," I said feeling much better about that.

"You can keep that one. I have another one just like that," continued Kaylee.

"Thank you _so _much. I don't know what I would do without you," I said as we hugged.

Later, back at Kristy's, I put that picture in the envelope so it won't get lost.


	4. Mary Anne Sees Dr Reese

I slept terrible later that night. The dreams about the fire just bothers me. The next day, I went to school. I managed to concentrate in classes-Not. I had a hard time to focus on my classwork. As a result, I fell behind. My grades went from As to Ds for the past three days straight since I went back to school. I even couldn't concentrate at the studios at all. At Kristy's, I had trouble paying attention on my homework. I had a headache on top of that. Kristy was concerned about me. I was on the porch when Kristy came out.

"Are you alright? You've been falling behind since when you came back to school the other day," said Kristy. "Is the house fire still on your mind to cause you to have trouble paying attention?"

"Yes. I could not rid get of these dreams. I've been trying very hard not to think about it," I said.

"I think the best thing for you to do is see Dr. Reese," suggested Kristy.

"I think so, too," I agreed. "I'll talk to Dad about it later on."

Later, that evening, I did talk to Dad about seeing Dr. Reese to help me out.

"Okay. I can call her tomorrow," said Dad.

"Great. Thanks. Because I had trouble focusing in my classes that caused my grades dropped from As to Ds, it's hard to concentrate on homework, and I can't even focus at the studios," I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure once you'd see Dr. Reese, you'd be able to focus better," said Dad. "It's probably from the tough nights, isn't it?"

I just nodded and said, "I just feel guilty."

"No, honey, it's not your fault since you had rough nights," said Dad comforting me.

I knew he was right. Sharon came home then.

"We just found out what caused the fire. Some idiot threw...," started Sharon.

"Don't use that word. There's a baby around here," said Dad.

Kristy's stepmom, Zoey, had a baby recently named Crystal.

"A cigar near our house window," said Sharon ignoring Dad.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"I'm serious," replied Sharon.

"It's true. I was there," added Dawn.

"Who would do that? Nobody in our family smoke," said Dad.

Later, guess who was trying to blame that on me? If you guess Sharon, you're correct.

"Smoke? That's crazy. First of all, breathing problems could get worse if I do it. Second, I'm a minor. I'm only 15," I said.

"It doesn't matter," said Sharon.

"Yes it does. I don't even smoke. If I did if I didn't breathing problems, I would _never _put a cigar near a building where it could cause fire. I could get arrested," I told her.

I left to go out back. I hate it when Sharon accuses me. She was still doing it an hour later. Luckily, Dad was on my side.

"Stop blaming everything on Mary Anne for once," said Dad.

"I don't care," said Sharon.

"I do," said Dad. "Leave her out of it."

That didn't stop her. She punished me anyway.

"Go upstairs," said Sharon.

"You can't punish me for nothing. Don't even speak a word to me for the rest of the night," I said as I ran back outside.

"Sharon, you really need to stop. Mary Anne didn't do anything wrong. You don't want her breathing issues get worse, do you?" asked Dad as he went out when he spotted me on the swing crying and he joined me.

"I hate it when I get blamed for nothing," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Sharon just needs to stop," said Dad.

"I know," I said wiping my tears.

"I'll be alright, sweetie," said Dad stroking my hair.

I just kept crying as I hugged him.

"It just hurts me," I said.

"I know it does," said Dad.

At dinner, I didn't join the others since I ate earlier. Plus, I was too angry to face Sharon. She never blames me for _anything _until we visited New York City and Stacey's ex-best friend, Laine, put the cigars in my purse and made it off it was me. Seriously. Kristy and I share her room since it has twin beds. I must have fallen asleep because three hours later, I woke up from a bad dream. I was shaking.

When Dad came by, he noticed that as he came in and said, "Are you okay, Mary Anne?"

"I just woke up from a nightmare. I can't wait to get rid of these dreams soon. I am so tired of them," I said.

"I know," said Dad as he sat with me.

The next day, he contracted Dr. Reese and I was going to see her on Monday.

"I just hope the dreams about the fire would go away after that," I said.

"I'm sure it will," smiled Dad.

The dreams are driving me nuts! I kept having them for the rest of the week. Thank god the music videos aren't until next weekend. On Monday, I went to Dr. Reese's office. I checked in and went to sit to wait. I didn't wait for long when Dr. Reese came.

"Hello, Mary Anne," Dr. Reese greeted me.

"Hi," I greeted her back.

"How are you doing?" asked Dr. Reese. "Let's go over to my office and chat."

We went there and sat down.

"So, your father told me you can't focus on anything. Tell me about it," said Dr. Reese.

"It happened a week or two ago. It occurred at around one-thirty in the morning. When the fire started, my entire family, including my siblings, and I got out safe and sound-thankfully. But Tigger wasn't. I'm glad the firefighters got him out alive," I started.

"That's a good thing," said Dr. Reese.

"I know. I love my cat and didn't want to lose him at all," I said. "After the fire was out, we went in to check on things. And all of the pictures I had of Kayla-especially the scrapbook got...," I said trying to hold back tears. "They got burnt."

"I bet that upset you a lot, didn't it?" asked Dr. Reese getting me a box of kleenex.

"It did. Even this DVD contained the photos of me, Kayla, and Kaylee melted. That was everything to me. Kayla and Kaylee made me that last Christmas," I said wiping my tears with the tissues.

"I know, honey," said Dr. Reese.

"Ever since the fire, I kept having dreams that would involved Kayla being killed. I thought I could try to forget about it after I took a few days off from school and pay attention in classes, but I couldn't do that. Because of that, my grades dropped. I can't even concentrate at the recording studios I go with Cam Geary for a year and a half or on my homework," I kept on.

"Your father mentioned it to me, too," said Dr. Reese.

"What should I do so I can focus better?" I asked.

"Try not to think about it," suggested my therapist.

"That's not going to be easy to do," I said. "I've tried not to, but it didn't help much."

"Just keep trying, that's all," said Dr. Reese.

"Oh, here's the worst part ever. Sharon and Dawn found something last week that caused the fire. Apparently, a cigar was thrown near a building and Sharon thinks that I did it," I said.

"She did?" asked Dr. Reese.

"Yes. I didn't even do it at all. How can I? I'm a minor at 15. Plus, I have breathing issues and if I did smoke, they could get worse. I don't want that to happen. Luckily, Dad always believes me," I told her. "She didn't apologize to me and I haven't spoken to her at all since last week."

"She shouldn't blame you for something you didn't do," said Dr. Reese.

"I agree. Dad tells her not to, but she keeps on. I'm sick of it," I said.


	5. Mary Anne's Bad Tragedy

After we had a long talk, I left for home. At home, Sharon stopped me.

"Are you sure it wasn't you about the cigar?" asked Sharon.

"Positive," I said. "You kept asking me that every single time. Just drop the subject and leave me alone."

"Don't get cocky," said Sharon.

"I'm not cocky. You're getting on my nerves," I pointed out.

"Oh, no?" asked Sharon.

"Just leave me alone about it," I said as I went up to Kristy's room and closed the door before Sharon would continue on with the argument and I **hate** arguing.

In the bedroom, I was _finally_ able to focus on my homework and finished it in no time. Thank goodness. I put it away in my backpack when there was a knock on the door. It was Dad who came in.

"How did it go with Dr. Reese today?" asked Dad.

"Just fine. All she said was to try not to think about the fire," I said.

"She's right," said Dad.

"I'll try not to do, but that's not going to be very easy," I said.

"I know it'd take awhile for you not to do so," said Dad.

"I'll be seeing her all this week. I told her I can't Friday since I won't be here because of the music videos," I continued.

"That's true," agreed Dad.

"She didn't mind about that," I said.

"At least that would keep your mind off about the fire," said Dad.

"I hope so," I said.

"I know so, sweetheart," said Dad taking my hand. "I just want to see you happy."

"I know you do, Daddy," I said as I hugged him.

That night, at dinner, Sharon was starting to drive me crazy!

"We'll have to send you away," said Sharon.

"We?" asked Dad. "No, you're not going to give my daughter away."

"Watch me," said Sharon.

"I'm not going anywhere. End of story," I said.

"But you caused the fire," said Sharon.

"Here we go again with that," I said as I groaned. "Read my lips: I didn't do it. Got it? Dad, may I be excused?"

"Sure," answered Dad as I took off and he gave her the Look. "Happy now? Mary Anne's not going anywhere. I'm not let you sending her away. Do that and you're the one who would be out of here."

In the room, I was on the bed while I was sobbing. That was when Dad came in to be with me while he was comforting me.

"It'll be okay," said Dad as I sat up wiping my tears. "I won't let Sharon seperate us."

"I don't want to happen at all. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm telling her the truth and she doesn't believe me," I siad while I was still crying.

"I know," said Dad putting his arms around me and I hugged him tightly. "It's going to be alright, honey. No one should upset my little girl."

In the middle of the night, I woke up shouting from a nightmare. Then, Dad came in to me.

"It's alright, Mary Anne, I'm here," said Dad as I sat up and hugged him. "It'll be okay. You had a bad dream."

"The fire dreams just keep oncoming back and I _hate_ it," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

The next day, at school, I had a math test and failed. Why? I did focus by not thinking about the fire. I also studied. I had a 60% on the test. Then, I found out I copied off someone. That's a lie. I did not cheat. I don't believe in that. What else is new? I hate it when someone accuses me. Luckily, my sub math teacher (not the one who interrupts me) believed me and gave that student-who lied-a detention. Apparently, I was right because I retook it after school and it went up to 80%. Good. That's better. That student actually admitted she forgot to study.

_Sorry, but cheating is not an answer_, I said in my thoughts.

After I did that, I went to Dr. Reese's office. I didn't wait very long when she arrived as as we went to her office to sit down.

"So, how did it go?" asked Dr. Reese.

"Terrible. Sharon made things worse. She wants to send me away. Boy, did I got mad at her. So did Dad who told her not to. I belong here," I said as I told her everything else.

"That's right you do," said Dr. Reese.

"I managed to focus to do homework. One of my classmates lied by saying that I cheated. I told the substitute teacher I didn't do it. He believed me and gave her a detention," I continued.

"Good," said Dr. Reese.

"I know," I agreed.

After we talked for 20 to 30 more minutes, I was at home. Then, I saw some strangers there.

"We're the Department of Social Studies. Your stepmother signed you off," said a social worker.

"This must be a mistake," I said.

"No, you're going to be a foster child," said the woman.

"I'm not leaving my dad and you can't make me," I said.

"He signed you off, too," said the woman.

Sharon probably signed Dad's name.

"I won't leave here," I said.

How could Sharon do this to me? I went up to grab the envelope with Kayla's picture. Then, I ran out the door and ran up to Kaylee's to hide there. She was on the porch when she spotted me.

"Hi!" said Kaylee cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"The DSS were at Kristy's and they were trying to take me away. Sharon signed me off. She also made off that Dad did, too," I said.

"What!" exclaimed Kaylee in a shocked voice. "That's awful!"

"I know. Imagine if Dad finds out? He'd be furious with Sharon," I said as Kaylee agreed. "He doesn't know what's going on. He's at work. Should I go there to be safe?"

"Good thinking," replied Kaylee.

The srta bus came as I grabbed my purse and rushed there and went in there. I paid and went to sit. Kaylee went in before the DSS could go there. Whew! That was close. At the terminal, I spotted the bus for Stamford, so I caught that one. It left in two minutes. In Stamford, I stopped at Stamford Club since Dad's office isn't far from there. When I got there, I was glad to walk in the office. Cindy spotted me. I didn't see Dad though.

"Hi," said Cindy.

"Hi, Cindy," I said.

"Your father left to get gas and will return shortly," said Cindy.

"Okay. No problem," I said. "Sharon apparently signed me off because when I came back from seeing Dr. Reese, the Department of Social Services were at Kristy's trying to get me out of there. I don't want to be separated from Dad or any of my siblings. Especially not from my cat, Tigger."

"You're kidding," said Randy who overheard it.

"I'm serious. And, she signed Dad's name, too," I added. "Just because she thought I threw cigar near our burnt house. Why would I do that at age 15? That's not good for anyone with breathing problems."

"That's right," agreed Randy.

"I'm lucky that Dad's the one who believes me," I said as both Randy and Cindy agreed with me.

That was when Dad came back.

"Hi, Mary Anne, this is a nice surprise," said Dad when he saw my expression. "What happened this time?"

I told him about everything and added, "Sharon even signed your name, too."

He was shocked about this.

"You had the right to come here," said Dad.

"I know. I thought it was a joke, but it wasn't. I couldn't believe Sharon signed me off. I see how I'm not wanted by her," I said trying not to cry.

"It'll be okay," said Dad comforting me. "You can stay with me."

That was when DSS walked in and I took off before they could see me.

"You're not taking my daughter away," said Dad.

"We will have to. You signed the paper," said the social worker showing it to him.

"That's not my handwriting. That belongs to Sharon. Look, I love Mary Anne very much and she is staying with me. I'm the lawyer and could have you sued. I told Sharon not to do it, but of course, she probably did it anyway. She should know better than this," said Dad.

He won the fight. Good. They told their boss about what Sharon did with Dad's name. She got in trouble for that and was sued. Thank god! Later, I was with Kaylee since she already knew about it. She was glad that Dad won his custody. In the meantime, Dad had permission to lock Sharon out of Mr. Thomas' house for what she did to me. Mr. Thomas didn't blame Dad for doing that. I can't wait until Friday to be far away from Sharon for the weekend. I told Dr. Reese about it the following day after school and she was shocked about what happened.

"Thank god I'll be a thousand miles away from Sharon," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Dr. Reese.


	6. Mary Anne and Cam in Savannah, Georgia

When Friday _finally_ came, I was free from Sharon at last! Cam and I flew to Savannah, Georgia right after school ended for the weekend and I want to enjoy it making the music videos. We were in Georgia in three hours later. It started raining just after we got there. At dinner, we were having a short meeting.

"You'd be doing _Kayla's Watching Over Me _first," said Jennifer.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you know what to do?" asked Jennifer as I nodded.

After we had supper, I was getting ready to do the music video. It was going to be made at a rented house to make it off that I own it. I was on set. The rain was going to be shown in the music video.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" announced the director.

The music started while I was in the living room holding a picture of Kayla along with me and Kaylee.

"I remember back when I met Kayla Willis who was new in town and at school. I remember when I stopped the bullies teasing her because of her colored skin. We became best friends right away. She lived three doors down from me. Whe she first had leukemia, I was scared, so my friends and I did a fundraiser to save her life because I know that Kayla's watching over me. She flew up to heaven to join the angels above the clouds. I know she'd look down on me. I do know we're still friends no matter where she is. I'll always believe that Kayla's watching over me," I sang while the song was continuing and I stood by the window. "I remember one day in New York City, we went to a fair. Kayla, her twin; Kaylee, and I were playing a few games when Kayla suddenly collapsed and got rushed to the hospital. I remember that day when the doctor say it was an appendix and added that something was wrong. A week or two later, she had news: the leukemia has returned. I started crying because there's one thing I would. Kayla's watching over me. She flew up to heaven to join the angels above the clouds. I know she'd look down on me. I do know we're still friends no matter where she is. I'll always believe that Kayla's watching over me."

The music kept playing while the tears started rolling down.

"I remember one day at the hospital, I was with her when her cancer claimed her life. I thought the doctors were joking. I know I would miss her, but I'd know that Kayla's watching over me. She flew up to heaven to join the angels above the clouds. I know she'd look down on me. I do know we're still friends no matter where she is. I'll always believe that Kayla's watching over me. Oh, I'll always believe, I'll always believe, oh, I'll always believe that Kayla's watching over me," I sang as the song ended while I wiped my tears away.

"And cut!" the director called out as I got off the set.

"It was perfect, Mary Anne," commented Jennifer.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Cam is going to do his music video of _Love You Always_ in an hour since it's only eight and nine isn't that late," said Jennifer. "And you're going to be in the music video."

"Okay. I can't wait to do mine tomorrow," I said.

After Cam was done with his music video, we went to bed. The next day, Cam did his music video first this time, which was _Love Birds_, at eleven and once again, I was in it. After that, we had an early lunch at Sonny's. After lunch, I figured I'd get ready a bit early. I was on the set at twelve-thirty.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" announced the director.

The song started while I looked up in the garden.

"Daddy, I know one day I'd move out and live on my own in the future. I know you would miss me, but life must go on. I'll always be part of your life no matter what where I go. You'd always say I'll always be your little girl no matter what happens. I'll always believe in you. I know Logan would treat your little girl like a real man should," I sang as the song was still playing. "Daddy, I'll always count on you when I feel blue. I promise I'll always go to you whenever I get nervous or if I ever into a fight because you always make me feel better. Even if you join Mama, I'll always look up because I believe in guardian angels that would help your little girl. You'd always say I'll always be your little girl no matter what happens. I'll always believe in you. I know Logan would treat your little girl like a real man should."

The song kept on while I picked up a flower.

"Daddy, as you watch me grow up, I know it would be hard to believe that way. There's one thing I'll always believe in. You'd always say I'll always be your little girl no matter what happens. I'll always believe in you. I know Logan would treat your little girl like a real man should, so there's nothing to worry about. Just remember that I'll always be your little girl," I sang as the song ended.

"Cut!" announced the doctor.

I got off from the set.

"That was terrific," smiled the manager.

"Thank you," I smiled back.


	7. Mary Anne in Iowa

The next day, we left to go back home. When I got back, Mr. Thomas told me Dad left Sharon for awhile.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He went to be with your grandmother in Iowa," said Mr. Thomas.

"May I go with him? I don't want to face Sharon yet," I said.

"You can," said Mr. Thomas.

"Good. When is the next flight for Iowa?" I asked him.

"In about an hour," he replied.

"Even better," I said.

Thirty minutes later, at the airport, the plane was early. When I arrived in Iowa two hours later, I got my suitcase and took a cab to Grandma Verna's. When I got there, I grabbed my suitcase and went inside as I put it in the living room for now.

"Grandma Verna," I said.

"Hi. I was in the kitchen with your father," said Grandma Verna.

"I was told he's here, so I decided I'd join him," I said. "I'm still mad at Sharon for what she did to me."

"He already told me about it. Did seeing Dr. Reese help you a lot?" asked Grandma Verna.

I nodded and said, "I've been sleeping a bit better so far."

"That's good," said Grandma Verna as I agreed. "Let's go join your father."

That's what we did.

"Hi, Mary Anne, did you had a fun time?" asked Dad.

"I did," I replied telling them all about my fun weekend.

"I'm glad you had fun," said Dad.

"Me, too," I smiled. "I heard you locked Sharon out before I left. And when I got back, I was told you were here for now."

"To teach her a lesson not to try to get rid of you again," said Dad.

"I find that she's been blaming me since the day Laine put a pack of cigars in my purse," I said.

"You got a valid point that she has been doing that to you," said Dad.

That evening, Sharon called me saying someone paid a smoker to throw a cigar near our house. And, that someone happened to be my worst enemy, Cokie Mason.

"How could she do that? I told you I didn't do it," I said. "Don't you ever ask anyone before you go ahead to accuse people? Well, remember that next time. I don't need to lose our relationship because of you."

I could hear her yelling putting the phone away from my ear. She needs to understand that nobody liked to be blamed for something they didn't do.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye," I muttered as I hung up.

I got up and headed to my room and slammed the door. What she could do is apologize to me. Who knows when that would happen? In my room, I was on my bed while being curled up in a ball.

"Mary Anne, dinner," said Grandma Verna.

But I never came down.

"Mary Anne, hon," said Dad.

I just remained in my room.

"Excuse me for one moment," said Dad who was getting concerned about me.

He came up knocking on my door and came in to be with me while I was still being curled up in a ball.

"Honey, it's time for supper," said Dad.

"I don't want anything right now," I said while I sat up in tears.

"Are you okay? What did Sharon say to you?" asked Dad who knew she had just called.

I told him about our conservation.

"She didn't apologize for accusing you?" asked Dad.

"Nope. You could hear her yelling," I said. "So, I hung up on her."

"Good," said Dad. "I'm going to tell Sharon that we are not going back home until she says her sorry to you."

"Good idea," I agreed wiping my tears. "I just don't want to lose that relationship because of her."

"I know," said Dad putting his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Mary Anne?"

I just nodded and hugged him.

"It'll be okay," said Dad.

I stayed in my room most of the time. I didn't even come down at all. Dad already told Grandma Verna about what happened. And, he did make a deal with Sharon- we can only return if she apologizes to me. I'm just lucky to have Dad who always believe me.

Even though I'm glad that I went to see Dr. Reese, I kept waking up from those nightmares about the fire. Here we go again! I didn't have any of that when I was away doing the music videos. This one was about Grandma Verna's house was on fire and I was the only one who made it out alive-not Grandma or Dad. In fact, I had it three times. I had the last one when I got up the following day at around nine-thirty. Boy, was I shaking like a leaf. I got up and came down feeling tired.

"Morning. You look tired this morning," said Dad.

"I had a tough night, that's all," I said. "I kept having bad dreams."

"What about?" asked Dad as I told him. "Are you starting to have those fire dreams again?"

"I hope not. I haven't had them over the weekend," I replied. "And, I am _so _sick of them."

"I know, sweetheart," said Dad holding my hand.

Later on, I was sleeping for the rest of the afternoon and I_ finally_ managed to get rid of those dreams when I got up that evening. I got up, took a shower, and I came down for dinner.


	8. Sharon and Bob Apologize to Mary Anne

The next day, Sharon came and Dad stopped her at the door.

"Just let me apologize," said Sharon.

"To Mary Anne," Dad finished the sentence. "That was wrong for what you did. You should've apologized to her when you were on the phone with her the day before."

Grandma Verna came and said, "Isn't she with Bob right now?"

"I was just about to tell her that. Well, you'll have to say your sorry when Mary Anne gets back," said Dad.

"When would that be?" asked Sharon.

"Not unitil later tonight. She's not home for dinner," said Grandma Verna.

"May I please stay though?" asked Sharon.

"Only if you'll apologize to Mary Anne," said Dad.

"Deal," said Sharon.

"I'll make sure of that," said Dad. "She does not deserve to be accused for something she didn't do. That's what she's been trying to tell you."

That night, I came home in a bad mood. I went by Sharon without knowing that's she's there. At that time, I stomped up to my room and slammed the door. Bob and I nearly had a fight, but I didn't. He changed into a bossy person. I don't need that. He reminded me on how Logan used to be.

"Uh-oh. Looks like someone's in a bad mood," said Grandma Verna.

"Something must have happened. Excuse me," said Dad as he got up to go upstairs to see me.

In my room, I was on my bed facing the other way crying when Dad knocked on the door and came in.

"Mary Anne," said Dad sitting next to me noticing that. "Are you okay?"

I didn't notice him there at first. He got me and had my head near his shoulder. That was when I hugged him tightly.

"Did something happened between you and Bob?" asked Dad.

"He changed. Remember how bossy Logan used to be? That's how Bob is starting to be now. That got us in a fight, but I didn't. Worse of all, he yelled at me in front of _every_one. That was when I left feeling embarrassed," I said while I was still sobbing.

"Since when he's like that?" asked Dad.

"Beats me," I said wiping my tears.

"Did it happen after dinner?" asked Dad.

I nodded and said, "At least he never orders for me the way Logan used to do. I'll give him credit for that. Bob wanted to see a movie, but he didn't ask me if I wanted to do that. I didn't know we were going to the movies. It was _NASCAR_. I'd say yes if he did check with me. He's _never_ like that. I told him why can't he ask me that. He ignored my question by saying let's go anyway."

"I agree he should've checked with you," said Dad.

"Yelling at me in front of everyone is the most embarrassing moment of my life," I said.

"I know, sweetie," said Dad comforting me.

Grandma Verna came by and said, "Sharon is still waiting to talk to Mary Anne."

"Give her more time for now," said Dad as he told her about what happened.

"Bossy and embarrassed her? That's not a way to treat a friend. Bob should ask Mary Anne if she wanted to see a movie intead of telling her what to do," said Grandma Verna. "Good thing she left him."

"I know. You could tell Mary Anne's hurt because of that," said Dad.

"I bet," agreed Grandma Verna. "I'll have to call Tina to tell her. She'll let him have it."

"Do you want to talk to Sharon? She wants to apologize to you," said Dad.

"I guess so," I answered.

"Come on," said Dad.

I'm glad that Sharon finally say her sorry to me. Grandma Verna had just gotten off the phone with Tina at the time.

"Would you able to come back? We're still staying with Mr. Thomas. The house isn't still build yet," said Sharon.

"I suppose we could," said Dad.

Then, the doorbell rang and when Grandma Verna answered, it was Bob.

"Why did Mary Anne leave me?" asked Bob.

"You should ask yourself that. She told us what you did. Embarrassing her by yelling at her in front of everyone at the mall is very unacceptable," said Grandma Verna in her firm voice.

"But I just wanted to see _NASCAR_," said Bob.

"Without checking with her first? You need to have good manners," said my grandmother. "That's being bossy to her. Friends do ask if they want to see a movie. Your mother knew and she said you better apologize to my granddaughter right now or you'll be punished."

"That was hurtful for what you did. Friends don't boss or embarrass each other. You wouldn't like if I wanted to see a movie without checking with you first," I pointed out.

"Mary Anne has a very good point," said Grandma Verna.

That got Bob to realize about my point.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" asked Bob.

"If you promise to check with me for now on," I replied.

"Okay, it's a deal," said Bob.

"Good," I said.

At least Bob and Sharon both apologized to me. Thank goodness. In the middle of the night, I was dreaming that I fell out of the window during house fire. I must have fallen off the bed because Dad, who heard me, came in.

"It's okay, honey, I'm here," said Dad putting me back on the bed.

"It happened when I fell out of a window during the house fire," I said while I was shaking.

"It'll be alright now," said Dad comforting me.

"Was she okay?" asked Grandma Verna.

"She'll be fine. It happened from a bad dream," said Dad.

"The fire's still bugging her?" asked Grandma Verna.

"It does even though she's been seeing Dr. Reese," said Dad.

"That's a good thing," said Grandma Verna.

"I know," agreed Dad.


	9. Mary Anne's Brand New House

The next day, Dad and I were able to go back home with Sharon. That was a good thing. Later, I was seeing Dr. Reese and I'll be going to her as long as I needed to. I was in her office at the time.

"So, how's everything so far?" asked Dr. Reese after we sat down.

"I had a great weekend. When I came back, I learned Dad was in Iowa, so I joined him. Even though I tried not to think about the fire, I still had nightmares about it in Iowa, but somehow, not when I was in Georgia. It's just so hard not to think about it," I sai.

"I bet," agreed Dr. Reese.

"I just want those dreams to disappear. Oh, Sharon finally apologized to me. Here's what I found out: Cokie paid a smoker to throw a cigar against the house that caused the fire. Dad did tell Sharon that we were not coming back until she apologized. Thank god that she finally did, so we just got back today. However, we're still staying with Kristy and her dad for now. The house didn't get rebuild yet," I said.

"I'm glad that your stepmother was able to apologize. You're lucky to have your father who protects you from getting hurt," said Dr. Reese.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

The next day, I still had trouble concentrating in classes and worst of all, my perfect grades were dropped to Fs. Yet, I can focus on my homework during study hall. Does that make _any_ sense? My enemies were no help because they were teasing me about that. I told it to Dr. Reese. I'm glad she understands. At Kristy's, I was in her room on my bed. I was glad my worst day was over. I wasn't even in the mood for the studios, so I already told Mr. Hall that I wasn't going.

Dad probably didn't know I was home until he came by and noticed.

"Hi, Mary Anne, I didn't hear you come home." said Dad.

"Hi," I said while my voice was breaking.

"Are you okay? You look upset this afternoon," said Dad as he came in to be with me.

"I had a tough day, that's all. I still couldn't focus in class. The worst part is that my grades has been dropped to Fs. What funny is that I have no trouble concentrating on my homework during study hall. Cokie and her sidekicks weren't helping because they teased me about it. Dr. Reese already knows," I said with my tears rolling down. "I wasn't in the mood to go to the studios at all and Mr. Hall didn't mind about it."

"Oh. I don't blame you," said Dad getting me to put me near his shoulder as I hugged him while I was sobbing. "It'll be alright, sweetheart."

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed while moaning.

"No, no," I screamed out. "No, no."

I was dreaming about my house fire AGAIN. I am SO sick of those dreams.

"No, no," I continued.

I was also screaming in my sleep while I was screaming in that dream.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad as he came in to me and sat with me. "Mary Anne."

"No! No!" I was still screaming out in my sleep. "No! No!"

"Mary Anne," said Dad trying to wake me.

"Do we have to go through every...," Dawn started.

"Be quiet and mind your business," said Kristy. "And, go back to bed."

"That's right. Thank you, Kristy," said Dad while I kept on dreaming. "Mary Anne."

That was when I woke up. I thought it was him who saved me from that fire.

"It's alright now. You were having a bad dream," said Dad.

"I just want these dreams to go away," I said.

"I know, honey, it's going to be okay," said Dad.

The next day, I _finally_ managed to focus and as a result, my grades pulled up to every single B. It was about time, right? Thank god I was able to focus on my homework. Later, I went to see Dr. Reese for one last time and told her what I was finally able to do. She was glad about that. At least Dad knew that I'm doing better. Plus, I was able to focus at the studios after seeing Dr. Reese.

And, guess what? I've been sleeping better that night and luckily for me, those dreams disappeared at last! I hope they will never come back at all. As you can see, I'm starting to forget about the fire. A week later, I found out that the insurance for the house has been approved and we are able to get our house fixed. Several days later, my house is all done! Good! I noticed it was bigger than ever.

"It feels like that the house is still standing," I said.

"I know," agreed Meredith.

According to Dad and Sharon, she and I are still sharing a room. Carlos has a new room from the attic while both Dawn and Jeff have their own rooms again. We loved the new rooms and the house. When I got into my newest room, I noticed there was a large present on my bed from Kaylee and the other girls. When I opened it, it was both a new scrapbook and an extra DVD she had that including Kayla's pictures.

"She made a new one already?" asked Meredith.

I nodded. I was so speechless that I was ready to cry any minute.

"I just didn't know what to expect. I'm just shocked," I said.

"I'm glad," smiled Meredith.

"I can't wait to show this to Dad," I said.

That's what I did.

"That was quick," said Dad.

"I know. It was on my bed. That's how surprised I was," I said with tears rolled down. "I'm just happy about this."

"I bet," said Dad with a grin.

Later, we had a homecoming party and I included all of my friends especially Kaylee.

"I saw the gift you made me. I didn't think you had an extra DVD with Kayla's pictures in it," I said.

"It was Kristy's idea. She didn't want to spoil the secret," said Kaylee.

"Thank you so much," I said while I was sobbing and hugged her happily this time. "I wouldn't know what to do without you."

I was also wiping my tears. They get to stay overnight. Best of all, I saw both of my music videos on a music channel where I see all of the music video of mine both mine and Cam's.

"Wow," said Claudia.

"You are so lucky," said Stacey.

"I know I am," I smiled.

We didn't go to bed until around midnight. We were in the basement. Carlos and Meredih like to join us when we have sleepovers. We didn't fall asleep until about 30 minutes later.

The End


End file.
